


Bittersweet and Strange

by litladyloveshp



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Beauty and the Beast AU, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litladyloveshp/pseuds/litladyloveshp
Summary: Once upon a time, in a far away land, a young woman longed to meet the family she had never known. While trying to find them, she stumbles into a world of enchanted objects and a man who was cursed by a powerful enchantress. A story of love, power, and chaos ensues.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera
Comments: 24
Kudos: 40
Collections: CW Charmed Secret Santa 2019





	1. The Bargain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neptoons1998](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neptoons1998).



> I truly hope this fic ends up being worth the wait. I felt really inspired by the prompt and I hope you all enjoy this and the next few chapters over the next few days. 
> 
> And a very very late Merry Christmas neptoon1998 from a hard working pinch hitter.

Once upon a time, in a far away land, a raven haired, mahogany skinned beauty lived in a quaint village. Macy Vaughn was the incredibly intelligent daughter of the town’s most eccentric inventor, Dexter Vaughn. She had loved her father dearly, but part of her had always felt as though something was missing. She was considered strange by the residents of the village. Her interest in science and magical arts and the desire to travel beyond the borders of the town was more than any of them could really begin to understand. Her less than enthusiastic need to find a husband, puzzled them more. Macy knew she was different. Rather than letting it hold her back, she strived to learn everything she could. All the knowledge that the town offered she had sought and mastered. But she knew there was so much more to learn. That there was so much more to life. And all the knowledge in the world couldn’t fill that void of loneliness she had always struggled with. 

Her life changed dramatically one unexpected day. She had returned home from the library to find her father, Dexter Vaughn, sitting at their dining room table, hand trembling whilst holding a letter. The letter had explained that his wife, Marisol, who had ran off years ago had been killed in an accident. Macy had known her mother abandoned her, but she never knew that her mother was still alive nor apparently in enough contact with her father that he would be informed of her death. Macy wanted to grieve for the mother she had never known, but this was not the only piece of news that came in the letter. After Marisol had abandoned their family, she had gone on to have two more daughters, Melanie and Margarita. Macy’s yearning to meet them, to know them, was almost more than she could bear.

The letter also went on to explain the last known location of the sisters. They were believed to be in the employment of a wealthy and reclusive Earl with a manor a day’s journey into the woods. Macy’s father had suggested she write to them, explaining who she was and that she would like to meet them. Macy knew this was the most practical course of action, but not the one she wanted to take. Though her father did not understand her desire to meet these sisters in person, he was supportive, helping her gather everything she needed for her journey and helped her fit everything into the saddlebags of the family horse, Galileo. 

She pulled her father close before mounting her horse and setting out for her first real adventure. She was leaving this village of closed mindedness and isolation for the chance to have sisters, perhaps one she could share similarities with, and maybe just maybe this aching feeling inside her would end. 

The journey to the manor was uneventful. Macy spent the entire way thinking about how she would introduce herself to sisters and hoping against hope that they would want to get to know her too. She soon found herself and Galileo at the manor of the Earl of Greenwood. A large estate, Macy studied the grey brick build, the tall and dark windows, and the winding path to the front door, all of which could have seemed inviting but was not. One could not help the feeling of cold isolation that surrounded the place. It was the type of place you could tell used to be beautiful, but years of neglect and some questionable decorating choices had left this once glorious manor an eyesore to all who dare to look upon it. Macy desperately wished she had arrived earlier in the day. She had set off for this place as soon as her father had told her where her sisters were last thought to be, but she still hadn’t managed to make it before sunset. The darkness could not be doing this house any favors. 

Macy pulled her cloak closer to her as she dismounted from Galileo, leaving him by the gate as she walked up the path to the doorway. She was filled with more nerves than she could explain. Macy felt as her hands trembled and her heart started to race. Whether it was from the general vibe of the manor or the possibility of meeting her sisters, she didn’t know. But Macy knew there was no turning back now. She took a deep breath, allowing all her insecurities to be pushed back to the part of her heart she never let have a say and reached forward to knock on the door.

Before her hand could touch it, the door opened. 

Macy thought this was strange, but proceeded inside anyway.

“Hello?” Macy questioned, taking small steps into the large and dusty foyer. “Is anyone there?”

She continued into the room, glancing in all directions, trying to figure out who had opened the door for her. All she could see was a lone candelabra, the only thing in the room that wasn’t completely covered in dust. She couldn’t help noticing how beautiful it was. Gorgeous and dark, the lit candles somehow gave off more light than the scones on the wall. The jewels that dangled from the candlestick holders were somehow even more intriguing. This beautiful piece seemed out of place in this house. Then sanity came back to her and she continued to look around for who invited her in. 

“Excuse me, is anyone here?” Macy asked, considering grabbing to candelabra but decided against it. “I’m looking for someone. A couple someones, actually.”

“Who are you looking for?” A female voice from the other room questioned. 

Macy started to head towards the room. 

“Hello, madam. I was hoping I could find…”

“Please stay where you are.” The voice ordered.

Macy stopped in her tracks. The voice had sounded light but determined that Macy not go any further. But she knew she must in order to find her sisters. 

“I don’t want any trouble.” Macy explained, raising her hands in surrender. “I am just looking for my family.”

The word family stumbled out of Macy. She hadn’t expected herself to say it, but when she did, she found it gave her a feeling of peace to say. 

“You’re family isn’t here.” another female voice from behind her explained. 

Macy whipped around but all she could see was the candelabra. This voice had been harsher, more determined to keep her away. 

“But they might not know they are my family.” Macy told these voices, still looking around for the source of them. “I just found out a few days and I...”

“This isn’t a good time.” the voice in the other room chimed and Macy turned to see where it was coming from, her pale blue skirt twirling around in the process.

“Honestly, it is probably for the best if you just write off any family you may have here.” the second voice suggested. 

“Mel!” the other voice shouted.

“Mel?” Macy questioned, recognizing the name from the letter. “Melanie Vera?”

“Yes?” the second voice responded. 

Macy smiled.

“You and your sister, Margarita…” Macy began to explain

“Maggie” the first voice responded. 

“Maggie.” Macy continued. “You’re my sisters.”

Not a word was spoken for a moment. Macy took the brief silence as an excuse to inch into the room where at least one of them was. 

As Macy entered the room where the voice was coming from all she saw was a tall beautiful dresser.

Whoever the Earl of Greenwood is, he or she has excellent taste in furniture. 

The dresser was a luminescent gold, an intricate design of swirls forming a circle decorating one side, the other with drawers with what looked like crystal handles. 

“Hello?” Macy said, looking around the room. 

“You’re our sister?” the first voice asked, though Macy couldn’t figured out where it was coming from.

“Yes.” Macy replied, trying to smile as tears began to form in her eyes, that were threatening to fall. 

“All the more reason to get out of here.” the second voice, sounding like it was coming from behind her said. 

Macy turned quickly behind her to see that she was still alone. She glanced down and saw a candelabra that looked remarkably like the one in the hall shining there. 

Couldn’t be the same one, could it? Macy thought to herself. How did I not step on it as I walked into the room or at least knock it over?

“I’m not leaving.” Macy told the voices, her feet practically rooted to the spot as she said this. “Not until I figure out why you want me gone.”

“This place isn’t safe. For anyone.” the voice she was starting to recognize as Mel’s told her. 

“Safe?” Macy questioned.

It’s just a house. Macy thought. What could be so dangerous about it?

Before either of her sisters could respond, another voice interrupted.

“Where have you been Mel? We need your help shining your light in the dining room.”

The owner of the voice entered and she could not believe her eyes. 

An ornate swan clock was tottering into the room and making demands from what it seemed to be the candelabra. 

A talking clock? That’s impossible. 

The minute the swan clock saw her, there was a look of instant regret on its face. 

“Oh dear, the master will not be pleased you told an outsider about our secret.” the swan clock whispered to the candelabra.

“I didn’t.” The candelabra responded. “You did. Nice going, Swan.”

Macy thought she could faint. The clock and the candelabra were talking to each other? 

“Well, now that the cat is out of the bag.” the dresser started talking too. “Maggie Vera, and the candelabra at your feet is my sister, Mel”

“But you’re...you are…” Macy tried to verbalize the millions of thoughts swirling in her mind. 

Hallucinations? Apparitions? Perhaps even just normal furniture and I have lost my sanity. 

“Enchanted furniture.” Mel responded. “You can see why we weren’t so keen on getting to know you. 

“Under normal circumstances, we would love to.” Maggie started, but received a glare from Mel. “At least I would. But we are more suited for an estate sale than a picnic in the park.”

“I….” Macy was still in shock. Out of all the ways this could have gone, finding out her sisters were objects rather than people was a bit much.

Before Macy could come up with words to say, a booming roar issued from the top of the stairs. 

“What is going on out there?” the guttural, monstrous voice demanded. 

“Oh no, the master.” Maggie replied, slowly backing herself against the wall. 

“Nothing, please go back to your sulking.” Mel shouted her response to the voice, trying to make her way to the table she had previously sat. 

“Mel!” Swan and Maggie shouted. 

“Oh come one, you know it is true.” Mel retorted, almost gleefully. 

“Who is down there?” the guttural voice shouted.

“No one.” the three servants replied, the quavering in their voices easily giving away the lie. 

“I am.” Macy said, stepping out into the hallway. Though she was nervous, she shoved her nerves down and prepared to confront the owner of this voice, whomever he may be. 

“Did you do this to them?” Macy accused, walking up the stairs to face the man with this voice. “Did you turn these household servants into objects?”

Macy couldn’t hide the disgust from her voice. She knew some people liked to maintain control, but to take away another’s humanity was criminal. 

“I assure you, I did not turn people in my employ into furniture.” the voice now more indignant than booming “Do you know how inefficient it is to have a household that is managed by a swan clock and a candelabra, no offense ladies.”

“None taken master.” Swan replied as Mel simply rolled her eyes. 

“Then why have you trapped them here?” Macy shouted, reaching the top of the stairs and trying to get a closer look at the man. 

He moved further away, keeping himself in shadows that the dark windows helped provide. 

“I do not trap them here, I keep them safe.” the man shouted, the resentment in his voice clear. “I did not turn them into furniture, but it is partially my fault they are this way and therefore it is my duty to protect them.”

“Let them, go. All of them.” Macy demanded. “Hire other help.”

“I cannot.”

“What will it take to make you let them go?” Macy asked, her frustration barely contained at this point. 

“It is not I that the bargain must be struck with.”

“Then who is?” Macy asked, leaning closer towards him now as he cowered away from her.

“Only the enchantress can sever their ties to me. And she will only do it for a noble exchange.” he explained. 

“Fine, she can have me.” Macy volunteered without as much as a second thought.

“No!” The three voices at the bottom of the stairs shouted. 

Macy could practically hear the man considering this. 

“You would volunteer yourself to a powerful enchantress for people you don’t know?”

He asked her this question as though he didn’t believe, couldn’t believe, that someone would do this for someone else. 

Perhaps no one else would. 

“They are my sisters.” Macy puffed her chest. “I will not abandon them.”

“We don’t even know your name.” Maggie shouted. 

“You cannot do this for us. You don’t know what you are doing.” Mel continued.

“Do we have a deal?” Macy asked of him.

“I am not the one the bargain has to be made with.” he repeated, still inching away from her. 

“Will you let them go if she breaks the curse? Swear it on your life?” Macy questioned.

“My life is not worth swearing upon.” he informed her as though it were a statement of fact. “But yes, I do swear I will ask the enchantress to release them in exchange for you. If that is what you wish.”

“It is.” Macy replied stalwartly. “Deal?”

She extended her right hand outward. 

The man hesitated, but then he extended his left hand outward.

Macy shuddered at the sight of it. His left hand covered in several layers of scars, the long nails yellowing and claw like. Hair sprouted from his wrist, tangling in several directions. 

Noticing her reaction, he began to pull his hand away when she took it and shook it firmly. 

“It is settled then.”

“Who are you?” he asked of her, a plea as much as it was a question. 

“Macy Vaughn.” Macy introduced. “And shall I call you master?”

The man made a coughing noise that could almost be mistaken for a laugh. 

“You may call me Harry.” the man told her before taking his hand back and disappearing from sight.


	2. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of blood, bleeding, and injury.

Weeks had gone by since Macy’s first encounter with the man called Harry. Though her sisters had tried to talk her out of it, Macy was determined to rescue them from this place. Harry had instructed Swan that Macy be given a room on the ground floor. Though she was sure the house had several rooms in its at least four stories, Macy believed that Harry wanted to keep her at a distance. Swan had given her a room that was at least twice the size of the small bedroom she shared with her father in their cottage.

After her first couple days in the manor, Macy found a letter outside her door, a letter that must have been written by Harry. He explained that he had made contact with the enchantress but that it could still be several months before she arrived to hear Macy’s offer. He also gave her free rein of the manor and its grounds, except for his private quarters in the west wing. Macy had always been curious; if a door was locked, she would only become more eager to unlock it.

However, for the first time in her life she had sisters, people around her own age that didn’t merely see her as the oddity who enjoyed a good book more than a town picnic. She got to know Maggie, a sweet optimistic girl who had a flare for fashion that long preceded her time as a wardrobe. She learned about Mel as well, a strong, sarcastic woman who cared more about her family and the empowering of women than anyone else in the world. They were both very different from her, very different from each other, but in no time at all, Macy knew she loved them as much as she would have if they had known each other their whole lives. And though it was still early days, Macy could tell they felt the same way about her. This feeling of sisterhood, this bond was one that almost relieved the aching in Macy’s heart. But not quite. 

Whilst getting to know her sisters, Harry had kept to the shadows. If it weren’t for the occasional roar or shutting of doors, she would not have been sure he had still been there. It did not take her long to develop a routine. She would have her meals in the dining room with her sisters. The food was excellent, beyond anything else she had ever had in her entire life. She would then take it upon herself to explore unknown parts of the manor. Weeks later and she still felt as though there were a hundred rooms she had not yet explored. In her explorations, she had met many of the enchanted household staff. A feather duster by the name of Niko with whom Mel had a romantic past. A large decorative mirror that was confined to the bedroom due to size by the name of Lucy. There were many others, but the ones she seemed to interact with the most were Mel, Maggie, Swan, and Jordan, the always piping hot teapot. 

Though Macy had become accustomed to her new normal, she still felt uncomfortable sharing a house with someone she didn’t know. When she asked her sisters to give her more information about Harry, they were less than helpful. Their positions as household staff did not make them privy to his secrets nor did the fact that they were furniture and therefore could not go to town to hear the gossip about him. All they really knew about him was that he was the 12th Earl of Greenwood and that he wanted to be left alone. 

Macy understood the desire to be alone. Sometimes nothing seemed more comforting than the idea of just curling up with a book under a blanket at home, but even she made an appearance every now and then.

“You have to know something about him.” Macy asked one day as they were walking through the house. 

“He likes Earl Grey tea with lemon and honey, no milk .” Jordan responded. 

“Not the most helpful.” Macy replied to Jordan. “But thank you.”

“I could tell you his suit size.” Maggie suggested. 

“Or how much light he prefers to read by.” Mel added.

“Oh, he likes to read?” Macy said. “What has he been reading lately?”

Mel shrugged her candlesticks. “It is not like we talk about it. Or that I have ever really given it much thought.”

“Master is a very private person.” Maggie told her, if that wasn’t already super obvious. 

“Why is it that everyone calls him Master? I get that he is the boss, but the whole Master thing is a bit dated, isn’t it?”

“I don’t.” Mel proudly boasted. “But it is part of the curse. None of us are allowed to refer to him as anything other than Master. So I don’t call him anything.”

“Impressive work around.” Macy complemented, as the three of them walked towards the front entry, Jordan departing for the kitchen. 

“I think he appreciates it actually, Mel rebelling against the curse.” Maggie commented, squeezing the sides of her wardrobe body through the doorway with much difficulty. “Makes him feel less like an outsider.”

“An outsider.” Macy repeated. 

She knew that feeling all too well. Though her house wasn’t flanked with servants, she grew up surrounded by people who didn’t understand her. People who made her feel strange just for being who she is. Though she didn’t know Harry, she felt like they could get along if given the chance. 

“Why don’t you just talk to him?” Maggie suggested. “It couldn’t hurt to try to get to know him. The enchantress is months away.”

“I haven’t seen him.” Macy told her sisters “He must be in the west wing where he asked me not to go.”

Mel and Maggie exchanged looks, both looking as though they wanted to say something.

But before either of them could make a comment, they heard a door on the other side of the manor slam. A mysterious cloaked figure appeared at the south end of the manor, racing away into the woods. Macy darted around the corner, but couldn’t help her desire to try to get a better look at him. He was completely obscured. Logically she knew it could have been anyone, but Macy knew somehow it was Harry. 

“Macy, I don’t think this is such a good idea.” Mel said, hopping up behind her. “It’s getting dark and dinner is soon and…”

“Where is he going?” Macy asked, ignoring her sister’s words of caution. 

“He never says.” Mel informed her, forcing herself to peer around the corner with Macy. 

“He has done this before?” Macy asked, looking at her sister, curiously.

“Several times.” Mel explained. “It is almost a daily occurence. Ma...he usually just comes back hours later, sometimes covered in blood.”

Macy’s eyebrows raised. 

What could he be doing that gets him covered in blood?

Macy reached down and grabbed her sister, the candelabra. 

“Let’s follow him.” 

“I’m not sure this is a good idea.” Mel said, looking annoyed that she had been picked up off the ground.

“I just want to know what he is doing. Then we will head back.” Macy told her sister, looking at the annoyed look on her face, then placing her back down. “You don’t have to go with me. I can just follow him by myself.”

“No way, if you insist on going, I am coming along and we better get going quickly. The sun is almost gone.”

Macy ran with Mel in tow to try to catch up with the cloaked figure she believed to be Harry. It did not take a lot of effort, Macy found. Harry was moving slowly but discreetly. It was a good thing she had decided to follow him when she did; the sun was completely gone now and finding him would have been impossible in the dark, even with Mel shining as brightly as possible. 

Within minutes, she and Mel were mere feet behind him. They ventured further into the woods, their surrounding becoming darker and more menacing as time wore on. Macy became nervous despite her self insistence that she had nothing to be concerned about. She held onto Mel for dear life, waiting for Harry to do something.

There was some rustling in the trees nearby. Harry darted towards it so quickly Macy did not have time to figure out which direction he went or where the rustling had originated. 

What could have brought him here, into this deep part of the woods, in the dark, the moon absent and the wind beginning to howl? 

For a moment, Macy thought she had made a mistake. After following him this far into the woods, she felt guilty for invading his privacy. Invading his privacy and possibly getting herself and her sister lost in the woods. 

Just then, a scream issued from the woods to her left. Macy, acting on instinct, ran towards it. This was no animal scream. 

As she reached a small clearing, she saw a young woman barely older than 18 with long golden hair who looked as though she had been viciously attacked by some animal. Blood cascaded from her ribcage down the bodice of her dress, the color slowly draining from her lifeless face; a face that was just screaming moments before. 

Harry, his back to Macy, stood over the young woman, his yellowing nails seeming to caress the woman’s arm.

The monster. Macy angrily thought. He preys upon young people as they go through the woods. No wonder so many villagers have gone missing over the years. 

She stared at the back of his head angrily, wishing there was something she could do about it. 

Suddenly, Harry was thrown off the girl by some powerful invisible force and thrown into a tree, head first. Macy couldn’t be sure, but she believed that she was the one who caused his sudden flight.

Macy wasn’t sure how she had done it, but with this girl’s life in danger, it did not seem to be the most pressing concern. Macy began to clutch her, who looked worse closer up.

“Are you ok?” Macy asked the young woman. “I am going to get you help.”

Macy desperately compressed her hands against the deep open scratches on her ribs, barely able to stymie the flow of the blood.

How am I going to get help? I can’t leave her like this.

But I can’t let her die either. I can’t let this beast kill this innocent woman. 

Just then Harry groaned and got to his feet, his cloak falling to the ground. He rubbed the back of his head where he had hit the tree and turned to face Macy and the young woman.

Mel’s candlelight shone on his most monstrous features. Every visible inch of him was mangled with scars of varying lengths. Hair grew haphazardly all over him, obscuring some scars but highlighting others. The left side of his face was completely twisted and inflamed as though it were always burning. His mouth was torn and frozen in a permanent grimace. His nostrils pointed upward, which must make it difficult for him to breathe. The nails on his scarred and hairy hands long and yellow with blood dripping off them. 

This girl’s blood. 

Macy screamed in spite of herself, clutching the bleeding woman closer to her.

Harry looked alarm at this noise as he inched towards them, his hands outstretched. 

“Stay away from us!” Macy yelled, holding the woman close, reading her hand out towards him like she knew how to control the power she had just used against him

“Macy, I can…” Harry started, not daring to inch closer, the look in Macy’s eyes telling him she intended to hurt him if he did.

“You hunt women for sport?” Macy retorted, barely able to contain her misery and outrage. “It doesn’t take a genius to figure out why you are cursed. It couldn’t have happened to a better guy.”

A look flashed across his face, a look that Macy recognized. As though her words had physically struck him. 

“Indeed.” Harry said shortly. He grabbed his cloak from the ground and placed it around his shoulders. 

He began to walk away, Macy felt the anger in her melt away as tears began to fall. She wasn’t sure why she was crying. Maybe the anger at Harry, or the helplessness she felt right now towards this woman. 

But before she could decide, Harry had returned to loom over both of them this time. 

Macy’s throat closed in fear.

Has he decided to hurt us both? Macy wondered, refusing to let the young woman go.

Macy almost gasped as light began to pour from Harry’s gnarled hands. 

Harry hovered the light issuing out of his hands over the young woman. 

I should stop him. What if this is part of it? Macy thought, but she couldn’t help the feeling that it wasn’t. She stared at the woman, whose wounds were appearing to close, color quickly returning to her ashen face. 

Once all the wounds had been healed, Harry pulled his hood tightly over his face and walked away, leaving Macy, Mel, and the young woman alone in the wounds. 

The young woman gasped awake, looking around as though she were afraid.

“Where am I?” she asked Macy.

“It’s ok, you’re safe.” Macy reassured her, though she wasn’t sure why she felt that way.

“The last thing I remember is this large wolf creature attacked me.” the woman confusedly explained. “But I feel fine. Just, I don’t know where I am.”

Macy explained where they were to the girl, and that there was a village nearby where she could find food and supplies. She and the young woman, along with a concealed Mel headed back towards the manor. When they arrived, a horse was waiting, holding a couple saddlebags full of blankets and food. Plenty enough to get this young woman where she needed to go. As the newly healed woman set off towards Macy’s village, Macy felt a stirring of guilt in her heart. 

“He was trying to heal her.” Macy explained to Mel. “Somehow he knew she was injured and he was trying to save her. But how did he know?”

“He could have tried to explain what he was doing?” Mel snarked. “Would that have killed him?”

“Master was trying to heal someone? Are they alright?” Maggie asked, rushing to the door to meet them.

“She is fine. But I am not sure Harry is.” Macy replied.

“Well who looms ominously over someone when they are trying to help them?” Mel snapped. 

“Maybe it just looked ominous because it was dark and he was wearing a cloak.” Maggie tried to argue. 

“And she saw his face.” Mel explained to Maggie. 

“Oh, so you’ve seen him.” Maggie breathed in relief. 

“Yes, I know.” Macy told her sister. And part of her wanted to believe that she had believed the worst of the situation before even setting on eyes him. But she knew the minute she set eyes on him that she wouldn’t have believed another explanation, even if he had given it. 

Macy resolved to make things right between them. She took a deep, nervous breath as her sisters bickered behind her and she headed upstairs to the west wing, the one place she knew he must be. She knew he didn’t want her to go to there, but she had to apologize.

She walked down the long hallway to the wing, the walls covered in life size portraits of the previous Earls of Greenwood. The last one, being the 12th, was ripped to shreds.

Harry’s portrait. Macy thought. This must have been his. 

Macy reached out to touch the picture, though she wasn’t sure why. 

Shaking her head, she continued down the hall, finding herself in front of a single door. 

Bracing herself for any reaction, Macy knocked. 

“Harry, I wanted to apologize.” she shouted. 

She could hear rustling inside, but no verbal acknowledgement. 

“I know you don’t want me over here, but I…”

Before she could finish her thought, a groan of immense pain issued from the other side of the door. Macy opened the door without thinking. 

When she entered, she saw a room that was covered in notes and potion ingredients. There were few spaces that were not covered in paper of some form, and Harry, clutching some rosemary in his hands, lying on the floor, blood spilling all around him. 

Macy darted towards him, looking down. His wounds were where the young woman had been injured before. Almost as if he had siphoned her injuries onto himself. 

“Help!” Macy yelled, as she clutched at the scratches. 

“Master!” Macy heard Mel say from the door. “What should I…?”

“Get me some hot water, rags, and a sewing kit, please!” Macy shouted at her sister, who hopped immediately away. 

“I don’t understand.” Macy said to Harry, who was barely maintaining consciousness at this point. “How?”

“I don’t know.” Harry painfully told her. “I just can heal the injured by taking on their injuries myself.”

“Can’t you heal yourself?” Macy asked, the blood beginning to gush.

“It doesn’t work like that.” He explained through gritted teeth. 

The water and sewing kit arrived moments later. Macy grabbed the rag and used it to compress against his injuries. Harry screamed at the applied pressure. 

“I’m sorry, but it is all I can do. I am not a doctor.”

“Perhaps in another life.” Harry joked, wincing as she removed the bloody rag and grabbed a new one, the blood flow seeming to slow. 

“Once we get the blood flow stopped, I will sew you back up.” Macy explained, continuing to push on his ribs whilst looking around. “Do you want something for the pain?”

“Nothing helps.” Harry replied, though he was able to do so without gritting his teeth. 

“What is all this?” she questioned, looking at the notes scattered everywhere. 

“Research.” Harry told her shortly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in agony. 

Macy read the nearest note, lying next to Harry on the floor. 

“You are trying to figure out the science behind the curse.” Macy concluded.

Harry nodded with his eyes closed now. 

“Why?”

“How else does one sever a charm between themselves and a house full of people.”

Macy stared at him confused, switching out the rag for one of warm wet ones.

“But you said the enchantress would accept a noble offer.”

“I didn’t have one before.” Harry continued, taking in a breath through his teeth.

“You’ve been working on this for awhile?” Macy asked him, surprised

“Years. As soon as I realized the resources I had on hand, I’ve tried. Learning I had powers, I thought it would make things easier. But all I can do is heal. Not great for breaking curses or severing charms.”

The bleeding had stopped. Macy let go of him and began to thread a needle. When Harry opened his eyes, Macy paused for a moment. One aspect she hadn’t noticed in the woods was his eyes. Though one was devoid of color, the other was bright with tears of agony but they also seemed to glow, the purity of them almost hypnotizing. 

“These people, the ones that are compelled to serve me for various reasons, they didn’t deserve this as punishment.” Harry went on to explain to her “I don’t know what I did, but it couldn’t have been worth ruining the lives of so many people.”

Macy nodded, overwhelmed by his kindness. Overwhelmed by her guilt for assuming the worst of him.

“I’m sorry.” Macy said. “For assuming you were trying to hurt the girl.”

“I understand. You’re hardly the first.” Harry replied, appearing to brace himself for the needle in Macy’s hand.

“I should have let you explain.” Macy said, beginning to sew. 

“Perhaps if I hadn’t been looming ominously.” Harry joked. 

Macy laughed. 

“You heard Mel.”

“Sound carries surprisingly well in this house.” Harry remarked. “I also know that you were just following me because you were curious.”

“I’ve been here for weeks and all I know about you is your name and thanks to Jordan, your tea preferences.”

“Well, maybe one day when you aren’t sewing me back together, we could have a cuppa and maybe a discussion.” Harry told her, wincing as she pulled his skin tightly together. 

“I would like that.” Macy responded. 

Harry smiled. 

“So, the throwing me with your mind, first time or were you holding out?”

“First time.” Macy admitted.

“Interesting gift.”

“You’re not afraid?” Macy asked him.

“You’re talking to the man cursed by an enchantress. If anyone has a healthy respect for a woman with powers, it is me.”

“A woman with powers.” Macy said, stopping for a moment to think about it. “I would have never thought that would be used to describe me. Maybe it is being with my sisters.”

“Or maybe it is you?” Harry suggested before breathing in deeply through his teeth. “Either way, once you are done stabbing me, we can check the library for any mentions of telekinetic powers.”

“Hold on. I’ve been here for weeks and no one mentioned this place has a library.”

Harry chuckled as Macy began to sew another stitch.


	3. The Dance

After the incident in the woods, Harry began to open up to Macy. He would meet her for breakfast. They would walk around the grounds of the castle and talk. Topics of conversation would include their favorite books, music, and hobbies they enjoyed. They usually had a packed lunch from the kitchen while Harry explained the history of the house he had gleaned over the years. From here, they would go their separate ways until dinner time. It didn’t take long for Macy to figure out the staff who was cooking the fantastic meals was none other than Harry himself. He hadn’t had kitchen help since the curse began and quite enjoyed c0oking, and would go on to explain they he liked having another person to cook for.

Along with learning Harry’s love for cooking, she picked up on his interest in magic. He knew quite a bit about it already and was able to give her books about telekinesis and shared the information he couldn’t track down the books for. Mel and Maggie explained that Macy must have inherited these magical abilities from their mother, who was a known seer in the village they had grown up in. Had Mel and Maggie remained human, perhaps their powers would have manifested as well. Rather than the jealousy you would expect, Mel and Maggie often joined Harry and Macy in the library to learn more about her powers and about the world of magic in general. 

As time passed, Macy found herself looking forward to each coming day more and more. The four of them had struck up an enduring friendship. Together, the four of them researched, trying to figure out if there was a way to remove the ties between him and the servants without the help of the Enchantress, whom Maggie and Mel did not trust. Also, after discovering the curse placed on Harry removed all of his memories from before it was cast, Macy worked to try to get him to remember things about his past. At first this seemed as much of a lost cause as the curse removing research, but every once in awhile, something Macy or her sisters said or did would trigger at the very least a vague memory for him. He remembered serving in the war, though considering his position as an Earl, this was not a stretch. He also had vague memories of a kitchen worker by the name of Clara who had worked for him before the curse but he wasn’t sure what had happened to her. 

One day after breakfast, in another attempt to spark some memories, Macy asked Harry to follow her. 

He did so without a word, but with a look of sheer curiosity on his face. 

She led him to the back of the house, a rarely explored area to a rusty door handle. 

“Remember how you said this house was known for its parties back in the day?” Macy said, reaching towards the handle.

“I do.” Harry admitted, 

“Well you must have attended some. Many, probably.” Macy opened the door and walked into the room. 

Harry had expected to find a dark and dusty room. He had not once been here since the curse had been cast upon him. However, every surface, floor to ceiling, glistened and gleaned. 

“My sisters and I restored it. I thought maybe it could spark a memory.” Macy clutched her hands in front of her, hopefully, Though she didn’t think it would bother him, the possibility that this might anger him had occurred to her. 

Harry smiled, staring almost lovingly at the shining surroundings.

“Anything ringing a bell?” Macy asked him, looking to see if there was a look of recognition on his face. 

“Afraid not.” He told her mournfully, hoping this didn’t disappoint her too much.

Macy was a bit disappointed, but refused to be completely disheartened by it. Sometimes, it took more than just being in a room to make a person remember something. 

“How about…” she twirled onto the dance floor, her skirt swooshing around her. “Now?”

Harry chuckled a bit as Macy continued to spin, grabbing Mel off the floor to spin around with her. 

“Must not have encountered too many twirls in my day.” he admitted 

Macy tried to hide it, but Harry could tell she was disappointed. 

“But perhaps it is the timing.” he tried to suggest, gesturing to the window. “I sincerely doubt these supposed parties took place in broad daylight. I bet there were passed hors d'oeuvres and the glow of the chandelier.”

“Oooh Master, can we have a party?” Maggie asked. 

Harry nearly jumped, not realizing that Maggie was in the room.

“A party could be fun.” Macy agreed.

“And I bet the chandelier could use some time to shine.” Mel looked up, clearly sympathizing with it.

“I suppose so.” Harry agreed with a sigh, not wanting to disappoint anyone.

“Yay!” Maggie shouted. “I’ll go tell Jordan he has to round up the instruments.” 

“I’ll go rein her in.” Mel said, hopping after her. 

“You know we don’t have to do this.” Macy assured him. “I know you aren’t much of a partier.”

Harry grinned. 

“Yes, but perhaps a party is just what the household needs, to liven their spirits.” 

Macy could see that he was being genuine. This made her glad. After so many years of isolation and caring about people at a distance, he was finally ready to at least try to socialize with them. 

“I hope you are referring to yourself as well.” Macy said. 

Harry’s grin became one of politeness. He might not have remembered his life before the curse, but he can’t imagine that these kinds of affairs were ever anything he enjoyed. 

“We shall see.”

The two parted ways and Macy rushed back to her room. Though she tried to keep her cool, she was incredibly excited. All her life, she had been dying to attend a grand gala. And she had to admit, the idea of seeing Harry party, let down his guard even more than he already had with her made her feel butterflies.

“Jordan is so excited.” Maggie said, wiggling her way through the door. “He wants us to perform a duet.”

“That sounds great.” Macy said, looking at her sister happily. “What will you sing?”

“Oh, never mind that, we have to get you ready for the ball.” Maggie said, opening her side panel to reveal a row of formal dresses.

“Why do you have…?” 

“Magical wardrobe, hello.” Maggie said, as though Macy should have figured out how this all worked by now. 

Macy walked over to the mirror to stare at her reflection in it. 

“Maybe I should just wear one of my own dresses. I don’t even know that Harry is planning to dress up.”

“He will.” Maggie assured her. “And you know you want to as well.”

“I do.” Macy admitted, loving that her sister already knew her so well. 

“Then let’s get you dressed.” Maggie said with glee.

“You’re not gonna try to force me into some short little dress?” Macy asked in worry.

“No.” Maggie said. “Well not anymore. I am sure we are gonna find something you love. Now, what color would you like your dress to be?” 

Meanwhile, Harry had just finished putting the final touches on the hors d'oeuvres for the evening. Since only two of them would actually require feeding, it was quite easy.

“Hey, Ma…..you!” Harry heard from the doorway. 

Mel stood there, her candles unlit, seeming annoyed. 

“Melanie, what is it?” Harry asked, concerned.

Had Macy decided she didn’t want a party after all? Harry worried, instantly saddened by the idea that Macy had lost interest in the idea.

“What’s the matter is everyone is waiting in the ballroom and you aren’t even dressed yet.” Mel snarked at him

Harry looked down, confused as to what she could be referring to.

“Is this not enough clothing?” he asked her genuinely

“Considering all the fabric samples I saw flying around Macy’s room, it is not.” Mel informed him.

“So Macy is dressing up?”

“Yes, oh wise Master.” Mel commented, her eyes rolling. 

Oh I hadn’t even considered that angle of it. A proper party deserves proper attire. At least that is how Macy seemed to feel about it. 

“I guess I should change as well.” he removed the apron he had been wearing, and began his ascent of the stairs. 

“Glad you finally got there.” Mel said, hopping along behind him. “Now, what are you going to wear?”

“Well, I don’t want to wear anything too fancy. Maggie is capable of many wonders I am sure, but a ballgown is probably not one. I do have one suit, royal blue. Do you think it will cause me to stand out too much?” Harry asked of her, suddenly incredibly nervous. 

“As one of the two actual people in the room, you will stand out just by standing.”

Harry laughed. The past few weeks, he had really grown to appreciate Mel’s company. Though they had been in the house together for awhile, this was the first time he had really let himself get to know her. Know anyone of them really. 

“Whatever will I do without your levity once you leave?” Harry said as they approached his room. 

“You may never have to find out.” Mel replied in a way that Harry could not tell how she felt about it.

“You mustn’t be so pessimistic.” Harry tried to reassure her “Once the Enchantress hears Macy’s plea, I am sure she will let you go.”

“But then Macy will stay. And I want to be where my sisters are.” Mel told him as he found the blue suit in the wardrobe. “Besides, even if the Enchantress doesn’t agree, I’m not sure Macy will want to leave anyway.”

“Of course. She has grown quite fond of you and Maggie in such a short time.” Harry said, ducking behind a partition to get dressed.

“And you.”

Harry paused for a moment, not wanting to allow himself to believe it. 

“Come on, you know the other way this curse could break.” Mel whined. 

Harry shook his head vehemently at her as he moved to put on the suit. 

“There hasn’t been enough time for that. For either of us, but especially not her.” 

“Oh, is one of your areas of expertise love?” Mel snarked, finally able to talk about what truly brought her up here. 

“I won’t deny that I have...feelings.” Harry admitted, though he wasn’t sure why he was.

“Feelings are a good start.” Mel granted him.

“But I am entirely alone in that.” Harry told her, beginning to work on the tie around his neck. “Macy has shown me kindness because she is a light and beautiful soul. I would never dare to presume that she feels anything of the sort towards me.”

Harry emerged from behind the partition, fully decked out in a three piece royal blue suit with a dark shirt and tie to accent it. 

“Looking snazzy, Ma….ster.” Mel commented, dragging out the last word. 

Harry could see how much it pained her to refer to him this way. 

“I promise, somehow someway, this curse will be broken.” 

Harry picked Mel up and walked downstairs and into the ballroom. 

The sky had turned dark, but the ballroom was even brighter than it had been in the daylight. The chandeliers really did seem to glow. Many of the household staff had shown, even one of the bigger upstairs pieces, the grand piano, had made an appearance. 

“Not sure I want to know how Leon managed to make it down those stairs.” Harry commented as Mel shook her head. 

“Master, you made it!” Swan hopped over, the gold accents on her clock shining. 

“You look quite lovely this evening.” Harry commented

“Yeah, lovely.” Mel added, her eyes completely focused on Swan.

Swan tilted her head and smiled. 

“Mel, would you like to dance?”

Mel looked at Harry, who put her down at once so she could go and dance. 

Many were beginning to pair off and dance. Harry suddenly felt something. He wasn’t sure if it was a memory, but standing off to the side as people danced around him felt all too familiar. Perhaps in his former life, he had often stood to the side as others smiled and danced with one another. The joy Mel and Swan seemed to exchange as they danced around together seemed like something he may never have experienced on his own. 

And then she walked in. 

Macy entered the room in a floor length gown. The dress was a deep hammered gold color, wrapping carefully around her neck, continuing down, leaving her shoulders and back bare, with straps dangling on her upper arms. A delicate slit across the upper bodice of the dress, the dress clung to Macy as though it had been made for her, lovingly accentuating her every curve, highlighting her every feature. The skirt flared at the bottom, looking as though it would be perfect for twirling. 

Harry couldn’t breathe. He had known Macy was beautiful, thought it on numerous occasions but as she walked towards him, her hair perfectly situated so that the locks just caressed the tops of her shoulders, Harry wasn’t sure he could give his own name if asked for it. 

“You were right, timing is everything.” Macy said to him, her smile only making her more radiant. “Is it giving you any feelings?”

Harry had to swallow hard in order to make his mind and his voice work.

“uh, yes.” Harry moved his hand to the back of his neck. “Not quite a memory, but this does feel a bit routine.”

“I can’t imagine something like this ever being routine.” Macy said, looking out to the crowd of furniture dancing the night away.

“Well not this exactly.” Harry chuckled in amusement. “I remember Chloe was always light on her feet, even before becoming a feather duster.”

Macy gasped in surprise.

“You remember a servant named Chloe from before you were cursed?” Macy asked, the excitement in her voice causing it to pitch upward.

“I guess I do.” Harry told her, not realizing until now that it was a memory at all. 

Macy wrapped her arms around him in excitement, Harry nearly jumped out of his skin as her hand grazed the back of his neck. 

“Are you alright?” Macy asked, backing away to look him in the eye.

“Yes. It has just been awhile since…”

Since someone has hugged me. First time ever in my memory. 

The song the piano had been playing had ended and the servants began to retreat from the dance floor.

Harry had a sudden urge. He stepped in front of her, bowing before he could talk himself out of it. 

“Macy, would you care to dance?”

He extended his left hand out to her. 

Macy looked over at him, the gleam in her eyes unmistakable. 

“Yes.” she confirmed, gently curtseying while taking his hand.

Harry lead her out to the dance floor, a gallant nature taking over. He placed his right hand gently on Macy’s mid back, forgetting momentarily that it was bare. The skin to skin contact making them both jump a little. He more firmly grasped her right hand in his left.

“I don’t really know what I am doing.” Macy admitted in a rushed tone.

“Nor do I. At least not active memory. Perhaps muscle memory can guide us both.”

Maggie and Jordan moved to stand next to Leon, the piano and began to sing. It was a beautiful song neither Macy nor Harry had heard before. 

The song had been enough to get them moving. Suddenly Harry felt as though his feet were in control rather than him. He guided them across the dance floor deftly, both moving as gracefully as though the had been trained professionally. Macy responded enthusiastically to him, every step leading them to take more and more risks. Harry spun her around, her skirt fluttering as he thought it would. When he pulled her back in, they stood closer together, their moves becoming quicker. Without thinking, Harry pulled her close to his side, spinning them both around, his eyes never leaving hers. When he placed her back down, she did not put any space between them. They were chest to chest now, one arm wrapped entirely around her back and the other placing her hand gently on his chest as they continued to dance. Nothing else on either of their minds. Curses and sisters completely forgotten, their minds completely filled with each other. Not sure he could keep himself from kissing her for a moment longer, he grabbed her hand and spun her away. They both felt cold in this absence, so he pulled her back towards him, but this time as he brought her back towards him, he clutched the back of her neck as he leaned her down towards the ground, gracefully dipping. 

He stared at her, flushed and out of breath as much as he was. He pulled her up to her feet, both of their chests rising and falling together.

“Harry” Macy managed to get out, her voice breathy and deep.

“Yes, Macy.” Harry said, hating himself for how hopeful he was feeling in that moment with her in his arms.

“I don’t…” Macy began, but the sudden stop in the music broke her of her thoughts. 

Macy and Harry reluctantly parted and looked towards the doorway.

A lovely woman with flowing red hair walked into the ballroom. Her white pantsuit in stark contrast to the rest of her gold surroundings, the click of her heels practically nails on a chalkboard.

“I must say, I never expected to find you in here.” the woman exclaimed. “It’s been decades since I have even seen this room.”

Decades? Macy wondered, immediately resenting this woman’s arrival. 

“Macy, this is the Enchantress.” Harry gestured towards the woman. 

“Please, call me Charity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my personal top 5 moments of the original Beauty and the Beast, maybe even #2 on my list. 
> 
> What is the song Maggie and Jordan are singing? It might be Tale As Old As Time, it might be i love you by Billie Eilish, or it might be your favorite romantic song. I hope you enjoyed reading!


	4. The Proposal

“Charity?” Macy questioned, unable to keep the hostility out of her voice. “The one who cursed Harry and a house full of innocent people?”

“They were not innocent people then, they were enablers who allowed their master to continue his horrid behavior.” Charity was quick to explain.

“Which was?” Macy asked. 

“So many questions about the past.” Charity casually stated. “Those original people are gone now anyway.”

“All but Harry.” Macy said, wondering if Charity had forgotten Harry was a person. “And new people have taken their place.”

“I thought I was here to strike a deal, James.” Charity said, her tone becoming more harsh than the false politeness it was a moment ago. “Perhaps I should get settled in my room and then we can meet in the library to talk.”

Before either of them could answer, Charity turned around and walked out the door. 

“James?” Macy questioned. “I thought your name was Harry.”

Has this all been a lie? Macy couldn’t stop herself from thinking. 

“When I was first cursed, no one was around to tell me my name.” Harry explained, gesturing towards the door. “I found a book in my quarters by a man called Henry More. He was one of the first to write openly about religion and witchcraft. Therefore, I took the name Harry in his honor only to find out later that my name was James Hawthorne Westwell, Earl of Greenwood. So Harry still seemed to work as a nickname.”

Macy nodded, though her mind was already racing.

“That is the woman who you thought would hear out a fair argument?” Macy asked, skepticism at its highest.

“Charity is discerning, but not cruel.” Harry justified. “She does not make people suffer who don’t in some way deserve it.”

“She certainly seems to have no respect for the lives she has ruined here, including yours.” Macy pointed out, her fury with Charity only growing. 

“You haven’t even tried to get to know her.” Harry argued, not sure why Macy was suddenly so angry. 

“And why should I? I doubt that woman would listen to me at all if she hadn’t been summoned here by you.” Macy responded coldly. “I need to change, I will meet the two of you in the library.”

Harry wanted to call for her to wait, but he knew she was right. If he had been completely honest with Charity, would she have even bothered to show up? Or would she have just said no directly and saved them the trouble. But he kept her in the dark because he wanted more time to get to know the woman who would so quickly sacrifice herself for sisters she didn’t know. And he knew that Charity might turn them down if she had known beforehand. He pulled off his jacket mournfully and began to tug at his tie. 

Charity just has to take this deal. For Mel. For Maggie. 

And for Macy.

Roughly a half an hour later, Macy arrived in the library. Charity had situated herself at a table as though she were preparing to hear from a group of investors. 

“Let’s begin.” Charity said, gesturing for Macy and Harry to sit in front of her. Macy took the seat, sitting up completely straight, not taking her eyes off the Enchantress for a moment. Harry stood nearby, looking too nervous to sit. 

“In James’s message, he said you wanted to make an offer for the freedom of Melanie and Margarita Vera, am I correct?”

“You are.” Macy agreed, hardly able to keep from gritting her teeth. 

“And what is this offer?” Charity asked, her eyes not leaving Macy’s

“Me.”

Charity looked surprised. Apparently Harry had not messaged this part to her. 

“You? I’m not sure I understand.” Charity chimed.

“My sisters said they have about 10 years left to serve. I volunteer to stay here and carry out their sentences.”

“Your sisters? I was not aware there was another sister.” Charity stated.

“They were not either. I think only my parents knew.” Macy explained

“So you would stay here, in this castle as a...” she sat and thought for a moment. “Drafting table for the next 20 years to pay off your sisters’ debt?”

“Yes.” Macy replied shortly.

“James was right, that is quite noble.” Charity said, almost sounding impressed. “But you must want to get to know them.”

“I have in these past few weeks.” Macy told her. “I have grown to love them dearly which only makes me want to do this more. More than anything, I want my sisters to be free.”

Charity nodded solemnly. 

“I will consider it and you will have my answer in the morning.” Charity informed her, as business-like as possible.

“In the morning?” Harry spoke for the first time since Macy arrived. 

“It’s alright, Harry.” Macy tried to tell him as she left her seat. 

“But you’ve waited all this time.” Harry argued.

“And I will wait a little longer.” Macy exited the room without another word. 

Harry longed to follow her, but the look in Charity’s eyes told him that would not be happening. 

“Is this all that I came here for?” Charity asked. “The exchange of two for one.”

“A self sacrificing one.” Harry argued. “The day she showed up here, she offered herself to replace them, barely knowing their names. Exchanging pleasantries at most. Macy was willing to tie herself to this house without knowing what it would mean or for how long. For people she didn’t even know.”

Harry began to pace in front of her. 

“She agreed to an endless stay with a man she didn’t know was a monster. And once she knew, she still wanted to stay.”

He stopped and leaned against a bookshelf facing away from her, staring at an elemental chemistry book Macy had been quite fascinated by. 

“You once said you didn’t see yourself as judge or executioner. Rather a person who could clearly discern a noble heart.”

Harry turned around to face her.

“There is no nobler heart than Macy Vaughn’s.”

Charity stared at him for a moment, a look of astonishment across her face before she had the ability to erase it. 

“Maybe it was a sacrifice before. But she cares for you now.”

Harry felt himself flush at the suggestion. 

“It is not enough of a sacrifice to restore the magical balance. I’m afraid my answer must be no.” Charity said without the slightest ounce of pity in her voice. 

I can’t let this happen. Mel and Maggie deserve to be free. Macy cannot lose this chance to have a family because of me. All because she isn’t as repelled by me as the rest of the world. 

Harry could feel his heart breaking at the idea of telling Macy about this. He just couldn’t let it happen. He could not let something like this break her heart. 

I know what Charity wants. The sacrifice she really wants. I wasn’t able to give it before, but maybe I can now. 

“Then perhaps we can strike a different kind of deal.” Harry suggested.


	5. The Severance

“There is no nobler heart than Macy Vaughn’s.”

Macy had left the library a few moments before, but she couldn’t stop herself from staying around to listen. Hearing the way Harry fought for her, for her sisters, it made Macy want to cry. His words were so lovely and the impassioned way he spoke only made it all the more lovely. Macy wanted to wrap her arms around him, to thank him. 

“Maybe it was a sacrifice before. But she cares for you now.”

Macy’s heart dropped.

How does Charity know how I feel? What makes her think she knows anything about me?

She couldn’t listen to anymore and she rushed off to her room.

But Charity was right and Macy knew it. Macy had no desire to leave this place, to leave him. She had grown to care for him and because of it, she might have lost her sisters their freedom and their chance to be human again.  
Maybe I could lie. Macy thought as she closed the door behind her. Assure Charity that Harry or James means nothing to me. Or maybe I could offer her my powers. 

The very thought of surrendering her powers to that woman made her skin crawl, but if it freed her sisters, she would do it in an instant. 

Macy shut her door quietly, locking it behind her, throwing herself onto the bed to cry. 

What is the use of offering her my power? She is an enchantress, capable of cursing hundreds of people and still look radiant. What could my power give her?

Macy began to think out other possibilities when her bedroom door opened and she heard two voices giggling as they entered. 

“Mel Vera, you have set my heart afire for as long as I’ve known you.” the voice Macy now recognized as Swan’s said. 

“Ugh, candle puns.” Mel sighed. “And yet.”

Mel wrapped her arms around Swan and kissed her. 

Apparently I am about to be a major buzzkill. 

Macy reluctantly cleared her throat. 

Mel and Swan pulled apart, both looking incredibly embarrassed. 

“Oh, Macy, we didn’t know you were in here.” Swan chimed, slowly backing towards the door. “I thought you would still be dancing the night away with Master.”

“Yeah, the arrival of the Enchantress cut the evening short.”

“The Enchantress is here?” Mel asked, concern flooding her voice.

“I have to go.” Swan declared, running out of the room. “I will talk to you later, Mel.”

The door somehow shut behind Swan and Mel hopped onto the bed. 

“I’m guessing by the look on your face, she wasn’t as open to the self sacrifice thing as he thought she would be?”

“Oh, she is open to it.” Macy explained, wiping her tears away. “It is just she thinks that I care too much for Harry for it to be a sacrifice.”  
“And do you?” Mel asked, dimming the light in her candles. “Care for him?”

“Of course.” Macy replied without much thought. “We’ve spent so much time together and he has helped me learn more about my powers and…”

Macy began to cry again.

“Macy, it is ok.” Mel placed her candlestick on Macy’s hand. “It was a long shot anyway. And it doesn’t mean you can’t stay here of your own free will. We can still be together. We can still be a family.”

“I know.” Macy said, wiping her tears away again. “I just really wanted to do this for you. For both of you.”

“You don’t need to, Macy. You don’t need to prove you deserve to be one of us. You are already.”

Macy smiled weakly. She wished she could hug her sister more than anything right now, but instead she settled for holding her candlestick. 

“What will the Enchantress do instead?” Macy asked. “I doubt she will just say no and leave.”

“I don’t know, but I can’t imagine it will be good for anyone but her.”

***

Hours later, Macy awoke with a splitting headache. She had cried herself to sleep and now she ached because of it. Before she had much time to react to anything, there was a knock at her door, now realizing a knock is what awoke her in the first place. 

Macy walked towards the door, trying to wipe dried tear stains from her face as she did. 

She opened the door, expecting to be Harry relaying what she already knew, that Charity had passed on the deal. But instead she was face to face with Charity.

“Hope I am not disturbing you.” Charity falsely chimed. “ I came to tell you that a deal has been reached.”

“What?” Macy questioned, shocked beyond reason.

How is that possible? As much as I would like to deny it, she is right, it isn’t as much of a sacrifice anymore

“After you left the library, we had a discussion and came to an arrangement.” Charity continued, seeming pleased by Macy’s confusion. “You’re all free.”

Macy narrowed her eyes in skepticism. 

It can’t be that simple. 

“And by all you mean…?” Macy asked, wondering if Charity would explain more if asked. 

“Your sisters, the other servants, though I would recommend leaving some of the more large scale pieces behind for now.” Charity replied, a quick chuckle issuing from her lips. “You are all free to go.”

“Myself included?” Macy asked, even more confused than before. 

“You especially. James was insistent that you not be parted from your sisters.” Charity explained.

He was? Macy felt her heart race for a moment. 

“And I hate rush you, but you and the servants must be off the property by nightfall as part of the arrangement.”

The glee in Charity’s voice suggested anything but regret.

“What happens at nightfall?” Macy asked.

“That is between myself and James.” Charity informed her snarkily.

“What did he offer you?” Macy couldn’t stop herself from asking. 

Charity smiled at her in a way that was probably meant to be reassuring, but to Macy came across as deceitful.

“Just know it is all for the best.”

“But, I…”

“There’s a lot of servants to get off the property and not a lot of time. Probably should get moving.”

Before Macy had a chance to reply, Charity walked away, an added spring in her step. Macy moved to follow her, but the hallway was insanely crowded by the mass exodus of the servants. 

Macy turned back into her room and shut the door. 

She had expected that she would never leave this place and now not only was she expected to, it was part of the deal that she leave. Had that been Charity’s condition or Harry’s?

Maggie opened the door and pushed her way in.

“You’d think the house was on fire with how desperate people are to leave.” Maggie said, looking behind her resentfully. 

Maggie then looked over to her sister and frowned at her sister.

“Oh, Macy.” Maggie went to stand next to her. “I know you are sad, but this is honestly the best situation.”

“I know. Charity didn’t want to take my deal.” Macy said, wiping away a tear she wasn’t aware had fallen. “I just wish I knew the terms.”

“Me too.” Maggie admitted. “But at least this way we can be together. And we can all be human and some of us can go through doors without endless struggle.”

Macy giggled. 

“Of course.” Macy nodded. “It will be nice to actually know what my sisters look like. Not that you don’t make a lovely wardrobe and candelabra.”

“We are actually quite a lovely trio. We will be stopping hearts all over your quaint little village.”

Macy’s smile quickly faded. There were no hearts in her village that she wanted to have anything to do with. 

There was only one heart she could think about right now. 

“Maggie, I need to do something.”

Macy raced out the door and walked upstairs to knock on Harry’s bedroom door. 

“It’s me. I don’t know what you agreed to Harry, but it isn’t too late to change your mind.” She shouted to the door, hoping he was on the other side listening.

There was no response and Macy had to wonder if he was even there. It was entirely possible he had spent the night with Charity. The mere thought of it made her skin crawl. 

He wouldn’t do that. Would he?

There was no reason for him not to, she knew, but she couldn’t let herself think that he did.

She knocked more ferociously on the door this time. 

“Harry please come talk to me.” She yelled in an almost pleading way “So at the very least, I can say goodbye.”

She heard a rustling sound on the other side of the door and a deep breath taken. As the door slowly opened, Harry stood, still dressed from the previous evening. The way he looked at her made her heart ache, like she was the only woman in the world that he could ever look at. 

“Thank you.” Macy said, suddenly not able to look him in the eye.

Harry cleared his throat.

“I wanted to say goodbye as well.” he assured her “If nothing else, to wish you all luck on your travels and perhaps recommend some books to take with you.”

“No.” Macy cut him off, her voice breaking a little bit. “Thank you for the deal you struck to get everyone released.”

Harry nodded his head solemnly. 

“It has been my mission for many years now. I am just glad I can finally accomplish it.”

“What changed, Harry?” Macy asked in a hurry. “What kind of deal did you make with her?”

Harry’s eyes began to tear up.

“It is not important.” Harry assured her, rubbing the unshed tears out of his eyes. “Nothing that wasn’t worth losing. Nothing I wouldn’t give a million times over.”

Macy nodded, not sure she could say a word without crying. 

“You don’t have much time.” Harry said. “Nightfall is a lot sooner than you would think.”

She wrapped her arms around him, forcing herself not to cry. She rested her head on his shoulder, allowing herself to take in everything about Harry in this one moment. The way he stood, the gentle way he held her, how quickly their hearts seemed to beat in each other’s arms.

Harry unable to stop the tears from his own eyes. There were a million things he wanted to say to her. There were just as many he wanted her to say to him. All of them revolving around the idea of staying. But he knew that could not be so.

He let her go, the tears still running down his cheeks.

“Goodbye, Macy.”

“Goodbye, Harry.”

Macy turned around in an almost mechanical fashion and began to walk down the stairs. All the unsaid things floating in the air around them.


	6. The Sacrifice

“I bet my dad is gonna love hosting several people in our two bedroom cottage.” Macy told Mel as they rode along the path towards the village.

Despite their hurry to leave the manor, Macy’s fellow travelers seemed just as reluctant to leave as she was. Quite a large crowd, 3 coaches filled to the brim of furniture and trinkets and all sorts of objects that once populated the house. Macy was driving the largest of the three so that she could ride with her sisters, Maggie shoved precariously close to the seats. 

“At least he will have quadruple the furniture until at least the curse can finally be lifted.” Maggie pointed out, trying to look on the bright side.

“And more baubles than any one could want in their entire lives.” Mel snarked back at her sister. 

Maggie and Mel looked over at Macy who, despite her attempt at a lighthearted tone moments ago, looked seconds away from tears. 

“Mace? Do you want to talk to us?” Maggie asked. 

“You totally don’t have to, but if you wanted.” Mel added. 

“I just don’t understand what kind of deal he could have possibly made.” Macy questioned. “Before I left, she seemed dead set against allowing anyone to leave. Let alone everyone.”

“I think I might know.” Mel said, looking away from her sister. 

Macy almost fell off the seat. 

“What was it? How do you know?”

“He gave her what she wanted. What she has always wanted since day one.” Mel explained. “Master offered himself to her.”

“I don’t understand.” Macy told her sister. 

“As much as I tried to avoid it, I actually started to like him over the past few years. A bit prudish and standoffish at first, but eventually I didn’t hate him. Or at least didn’t blame him for what the Enchantresses did to our family. After awhile, he actually confided in me the terms of the curse. And I managed to find out from the household staff the parts he was made to forget. ”

Macy was listening more intently now. 

“He wasn’t a great guy to work for, but he wasn’t horrible either. And Charity was desperately in love with him. She wanted him to abandon his wife and marry her instead.”

“His wife?” Macy jumped in surprise. He had never mentioned being married. The rage she suddenly felt at this idea. 

“Clara.” Mel explained, “It was a marriage arranged by his parents, but they were supposed to be quite happy together. After his wife mysteriously vanished, Charity proposed once again. He still refused her. So when she caught him stealing from some of his wealthy guests at a gala, she set the curse on him.”

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” Macy asked of her sister. 

“It is forbidden to discuss while he is in the same house as us.” Mel explained. “It is said that the curse could only be broken by committing an act of true love.” 

Macy was more confused than ever.

“Suddenly he loves her? I never got the impression he even knew her that well. Hell, I didn’t even know she had a name until yesterday.” Macy exclaimed. 

First he has a wife, now he might be in love with the woman who cursed him. Perhaps I didn’t know Harry as well I as I thought I did. Macy speculated, feeling more anxious from Mel’s story rather than less. 

“Charity never said he had to love her, just commit an act of love.” Mel explained. “What better act of love could there be than sacrificing yourself so that the woman you love can be free?”

Macy felt as though the world around her was spinning. 

“The act of true love is agreeing to be with her." Macy concluded. “Sacrificing himself for me.”

Macy wasn’t sure how to take that. So much information in such a short span of time. Harry loved her. He loved her so much he was willing to give himself to Charity in order to save her and her sisters. 

Isn’t it too soon for love? It has only been a few months. He’s intelligent and kind and might be the most accidentally hilarious person I have ever met. I care for him of course, but is it love? I am not sure. All I know is that I can’t just allow this to happen. 

“You all need to keep heading towards my father’s house.” Macy explained, hoping off the coach and moving to release her horse, Galileo from the coach. “Even if you are still enchanted, my dad will keep you safe and away from Charity.”

She expected some commotion, a throng of voices begging her to let him break the curse. But nothing came. Despite their desperation to get away from the manor, none of them truly wanted Harry to do this.

“You can’t go back alone.” Maggie said, trying to wiggle her way out of the coach. “It is too dangerous.”

“I can’t let him do this.” Macy explained, as she mounted her horse. “I can’t let her do this to him. It all must be stopped.”

She must be stopped. 

After a moment of silence, her sisters glanced between themselves. 

“Be careful. She may act nice, but she is a powerful witch and you are still figuring out your powers.” Mel told her.

Macy took one final look at her sisters.

“I love you both. Please be safe.”

Without staying to hear a reply, Macy rode back towards the manor.

***

As Macy backtracked, Harry was preparing himself to create a bond of unity with Charity. Not quite a marriage ceremony, but it was a binding magical contract. The contract, once both parties agreed, would tie their fates together. He could no more leave her than rip out one of his organs with his bare hands. This covenant was only recommended to happen between individuals whom completely loved and trusted one another. Harry had read up on them many years ago, so he knew the covenant he was about to make was with someone he did not love.

But he knew he must. For Mel, and Swan and Maggie and Lucy, and Jordan and the countless others he couldn’t quite name.

For Macy. 

He donned one of his old gray suits, not having the heart to wear the one he had worn with Macy just last night. He didn’t want to tarnish the memory of Macy’s hand against the jacket pocket as he held her close, wishing he never had to let go.

Harry sighed at this memory as he made his to the third floor balcony, where Charity insisted the bonding ceremony take place. 

To say his heart was breaking would be an understatement. It was not as though he were ready to marry Macy, but he knew that his feelings for her were unmatched. He could live another hundred, thousand years, and her smile would still bring a blush to his cheeks. But he had to remind himself that he was doing this for her. Not just her, but countless people who had been forced into his employ we're counting on him to go through with it. And he would. He would do the right thing no matter what.

Charity was waiting on the balcony, resplendent in a white lace gown with sleeves touching the ground, nearly matching the width of her skirt.

"Oh good, you're here." Charity said with a smile. "The sun will be down in a matter of minutes and we must be in place."

Harry stared off into the distance, thinking about Macy as she traveled with his household through the woods.

They will be long gone by now. Almost to Macy's village, I would guess.

"Do you know why I chose this place?" Charity asked him, her eyes more bright and lively than Harry could ever remember seeing them.

"The view?" Harry suggested, gesturing to the majestic gardens several floors beneath. 

"No. But I will admit, it is quite lovely." Charity commented. "This was where the curse was enacted."

Harry looked at her in confusion. 

“Of course, you don’t know. When I pulled you away from the gala, you were about to commit a heinous crime. I could not stand by and watch, so I brought you here and made it so that your outsides matched you insides.”

Harry felt deep shame. Though he did not remember committing such acts, the way his first servants had treated him, he knew there was truth in her words. 

I deserve worse than I got. 

"Fitting this be where it ends." Harry responded diplomatically. "Shall we begin."

Charity’s smile took on an almost menacing quality "Lets"

Harry knelt down before her, his eyes staring at his shoes, he reached his right hand up to her.

"I, James Hawthorne Westwell, 12th Earl of Greenwood, do proclaim my eternal bond to you, Charity, of the Hallowed Enchantresses. It is with a heart full of love that I give myself to you."

Harry looked up at Charity, expecting her to take his hand. But she stood there staring at him, a dome of bright blue light surrounding her. Somehow she was both the most beautiful and most terrifying creature he had ever seen. She beamed in such delight, it was almost as though she forgot for a moment that Harry was there. She was bathed in her own happiness.

It took Charity a moment, but she soon reached down and took his right hand with her right. Bright blue strands appeared from nowhere and began to coil around their linked hands, feeling like snakes forcibly bonding them together.

"I, Charity, most Hallowed of the Enchantresses, do proclaim..."

"No!" A shout from inside the house occurred.  
It sounded as though it were shouting from the bottom of the stairs, but the way Harry’s heart raced, he knew who it must be.

"Macy!" Harry declared.

"Macy." Charity replied with a snarl, tightening her grip on Harry's hand.

Macy ran up the stairs and into the hallway leading to the balcony where they stood.

"You can't do this!" Macy shouted.

"James has already done his part. Now go." Charity scathed.

“I won’t.” Macy stood, her eyes narrowing as she stared down Charity. 

“Foolish girl, fighting for a man that has already made a vow to someone else. Now, GO!”

Charity’s voice roared and power eminated from her, throwing Macy down the hall. 

"Macy!" Harry immediately let go of Charity's hand to rush over to Macy. His brain flooded with panic as he quickly surveyed her. 

He quickly healed a small cut on her head.

"Now where were we?" Charity said, trying to regain her composure from moments before. 

"You swore no one would get hurt.” Harry bellowed at her. “Macy was injured by your tantrum. The deal is off." 

“But your precious servants? How will you save them?” Charity asked bitingly.

“I will find a way.” Harry told her, helping Macy get to her feet. “We will find a way.”

Charity’s usually green eyes glowed red as she screamed. Electricity began to stream from her hands. 

Before Harry could react, Macy jumped in front of him, stretching her arms out to cover him.

But the lightning didn’t strike her. A gold circle of light protected her and Harry.

“Macy, your powers.” Harry remarked, completely stunned. 

Macy looked around her, apparently just as surprised as Harry was. 

Macy felt the power coursing through her. She had never felt this type of strength and force and now she wanted to use it to stop this powerful being. 

Stepping forward, Macy felt the force of golden power form in her hands and she knew knew instinctively in that moment how to use this power. She stormed towards Charity, her hands forcing light out of them and towards the enchantress. Charity was quick however, she was able to channel her blue light and the two women were locked in battle. Each pushing against the other, knowing if they yielded even for a moment the other could gain the advantage. Charity was the more experienced power user, but Macy had something more powerful motivating her to fight. The power both women were using caused them both to rise several feet off the balcony, soon they were floating in the sky, desperately trying to overpower the other. It didn’t take long before Charity was able to over power Macy, experience seeming to win out. Macy felt her power begin to yield and she felt herself begin to fall. 

Harry despairingly looked on, wishing he could help when he saw two small beams of light glow from the garden. Harry didn’t need to look down to know who it would be. 

My sisters. Macy thought. I told them to keep going and yet they returned. 

Now the three bands of gold light pushed against Charity, her hold on Macy becoming weak. 

“This isn’t possible. They’re just furniture. And you’re just a girl.”

“A girl with people who love me by my side. I don’t see any other enchantresses swooping in to help you.”

Charity screamed once again, hurling herself towards Macy with all her might. Though the golden beams continued to drain her, Charity used what remained of her dwindling powers to force Macy to the ground nearly 100 feet below. 

Macy landed in the garden, her body broken by the impact of the fall.

“Oh, God. No!” Harry cried, immediately launching himself down the stairs and out of the house to his gardens where Macy’s broken body lay. 

“Macy, please.” Harry pleaded, dropping to his knees to hold her in his arms. He searched desperately for any sign of life where there wasn’t any. 

“Macy!” the wardrobe and the candelabra shouted, making their way towards them. 

“Do something.” Mel demanded, her voice breaking as she shouted at him. 

“You have to come back, Macy.” Harry told her, his own voice completely full of devastation. 

Harry then hovered his hands over her, willing the healing power in them to work, to bring her back. His hands shook with agony, as he tried to make her respond.

“You can’t leave me, Macy. I can’t lose you.” he told her, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Finally a breath escaped from Macy’s lips and Harry felt as though he could breathe again.

“Harry, where did she go?” Macy asked, looking around for Charity. 

“It doesn’t matter now.” Harry said, feeling the toll of his healing. “You came back.”

“Of course I did.” Macy told him, as though he should have known “I couldn’t let you bond yourself to her.”

Harry was forced to lean back, the bones in his back beginning to break.

“At least I got to see you one last time.” 

Harry collapsed to the ground, one shuddering breath of agony. 

“Harry!” Macy yelled, reaching over to him.

She tried to force the gold beam out of her hand once again hoping it could heal him, but her hands merely shook in misery. 

Macy cried out in agony, lying her head across Harry’s broken body.

How could I have come so far just to lose him? How can he be gone? After all we’ve been through, how is it that he is lying here?

“I love you.” she whispered, her heart breaking as she said it, the tears falling across her face like a rainstorm. 

Maggie and Macy moved to console her but suddenly the two sisters fell over. 

“Mel! Maggie!” Macy shouted, raising her head up but unable to make herself let go of Harry.

Suddenly, the three of them, Maggie, Mel, and Harry all began to glow bright blue. 

Macy’s first instinct was to fight it off, but as soon as she saw Harry’s chest rise, she decided against it. 

The glowing subsided from her sisters first were no longer objects. They were two bright and beautiful women. Macy stood, staring at her sisters as though for the first time. 

“The spell is broken.” Maggie said, clutching Mel. 

“I can’t believe it.” Mel declared. 

Macy walked over to them. 

“My sisters.” The three of them embraced, a trinity of circles forming between them. 

Soon enough, Harry’s glowing ceased as well. 

He coughed as he forced himself into a sitting position. 

“I don’t understand.” Harry admitted. “I didn’t create the bond with Charity so how am I alive?”

“And how did the curse break?” Macy asked, still holding her sisters.

“An act of true love.” Maggie said, smiling as she rested her head on Mel’s shoulder. “So obvious.”

“I’m still not sure I understand.” Harry admitted, staring at the sisters confusedly. 

But Macy did. She ended her embrace with her sisters to walk back to him. She pulled Harry up to his feet. 

“You sacrificed your life for mine.” Macy explained. 

“Of course.” Harry replied. “I didn’t even think about it. I just had to.”

“An act of true love.” Macy told him.

“For someone I love.” Harry added.

“For someone who loves you.” Macy finished. 

“Really?” Harry said, a small laugh escaping his lips as he moved closer to her. 

“I love you, Harry.” Macy told him as she placed a hand on his cheek. 

“Oh, Macy my darling.” Harry ran his fingers gently along the side of her face before pulling her close.

Macy pulled his face towards her and the two kissed. 

They pulled apart, but still held each other close. Macy caressed his face with her fingers, he noticed she met no resistance. 

“My scars are gone.” Harry said, moving one hand to move across his own face.

“Can’t say I noticed.” Macy admitted. 

Harry smiled as he kissed her again.

“The spell is broken.” Mel restated. “Us and probably the rest of the staff are human again. What comes next?”

“Anything.” Maggie replied. 

“Everything.” Macy added. 

“The three of you have powers.” Harry started, taking Macy’s hand and walking towards them. “I’ve read quite a lot about the magical arts in my time. Perhaps, I could be a guide to you as you learn to wield them?”

“Sounds great to me.” Maggie told him, beaming before wrapping her arms around him.

“Does it have to be here?” Mel questioned. “No offense, but this candle needs to shine her light in other places.”

“As long as we are together.” Maggie told her. 

“Macy, are you sure?” Harry asked. “I know how fond you were of the house.”

“It wasn’t the house I was fond of.” Macy told him. “I could go for a little travel to the great wide somewhere.”

“The open road it is.” Harry proclaimed. 

Maggie linked her arms with Mel as they made their way back to the coach they brought with them.

“Oh and Macy?” Harry said, quickly stopping them.

“Yes.” 

“I know it is quite obvious at this point, but it must be said.” Harry moved to stand in front of her. “I love you, Macy Vaughn.”

The two kissed once again before following Mel and Maggie out of the garden.

The four of them went on to see new and exciting worlds, enhancing all of their powers and knowing happiness beyond any they could have ever expected to find. 

As for the Enchantress, Charity, she was never heard from again. 

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? 
> 
> I know you must have a few questions. What happened to Clara? What heinous act did Harry commit to cause Charity to curse him? Where were Jimmy and Abigael all this time? And couldn't there have been a few more romantic moments between Harry and Macy? Not to worry, those will be coming soon.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who have kudoed and commented. And a special thank you to my discord buds who helped me work out some of the finer details. Couldn't have done it without any of you


End file.
